


Danny Williams, Care Giver:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Caretaker Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sensory Deprivation, Slash, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny takes care of Steve after his experience in the sensory deprivation tank, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This happens after 9x01!!!!*





	Danny Williams, Care Giver:

*Summary: Danny takes care of Steve after his experience in the sensory deprivation tank, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This happens after 9x01!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was making sure that the love of his life, Commander Steve McGarrett, was comfortable, as he was resting up after the experience in the tank. The Blond headed to the kitchen, so he can feed his man too.

 

As soon as he got into the kitchen, The flood of tears came, & he was just thinking about what his super seal went through. He couldn’t believe that he survived that. He is gonna be taking care of him from that point on, He is Danny Williams, Care Giver. A job that he will be taken seriously, & not mess up on.

 

Once he has all of the food set up, & on the tray. The Blond went upstairs to their bedroom, & smiled, seeing their lover was up, & looking more rested. “Hey, Baby, I brought you up lunch”, as he sets it up. Steve smiled, & thanked him.

 

The Five-O Commander ate for awhile, & saw that the concerned look on his face. “Babe, I am fine, Okay, Please believe me, You guys got to me, I am here for you, Okay ?”, Danny nodded in response. He sat down by him, feeling better being near him.

 

“I am here for you, Baby, Whenever you need me, I **_will never_** leave you, You can’t get rid of me”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he reassured him. “I love you, Danno”, Steve said, as he shyly confesses to him. “I love you too”, Danny said, as they shared a kiss,  & spent the rest of the time cuddling, & snuggling.

 

The End.


End file.
